


Stuck On You

by fairyminseok



Series: Drabbles 2015/2016 [7]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6363709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyminseok/pseuds/fairyminseok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun and Baekhyun can never quite decide who's going to bottom when. Leave it to Jongin to give them a fail safe solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck On You

"You topped last time."  
  
"But--"  
  
"You can't just top twice, that's unfair, selfish even."  
  
Baekhyun's scolding is half-hearted, playful even, but it still has Sehun scowling, has him huffing and crossing his arms childishly.  
  
"Sehunnie," Baekhyun coos, reaching forward to tug at Sehun's hair with gentle fingers, wicked grin tempting. "Please?"  
  
"But Hyung," Sehun coos right back. Two can play this game. He pouts, leans forward to invade Baekhyun's space, trails a finger across Baekhyun's exposed collarbones (he never does button his shirts all the way).  
  
It doesn't work.  
  
"You can't seduce me right now," Baekhyun laughs, and Sehun hates that he never gets annoyed, hates that Baekhyun's grin never leaves his face as he holds back the want to _growl_.  
  
The bickering continues until a thump from the next room sounds and both Baekhyun and Sehun pause, laughter exploding from Baekhyun when he realizes who it is. Sehun just looks sheepish, flushing when Jongin bursts into the room with his eyes narrowed.  
  
He still looks cute.  
  
"Can you guys shut up about this? Just play rock paper scissors or something," Jongin says with a sigh, a pout. Sehun wants to snuggle him, but those thoughts are for other times. He vies for ruffling Jongin's hair instead, giving him a sneaky Sehun smile before turning back to Baekhyun.  
  
"I think that's a good idea, hyung," Sehun says slowly, and he nods as if the idea had been his own, looking smug. "I always win."  
  
"You'll lose this time," Baekhyun smirks, and Sehun -- for a brief second -- kind of hopes he does. Feels himself getting a little warm at the thought, impatient from their arguing, anticipation building.  
  
"I won't stick around to watch," Jongin grumbles like this happens every day -- it does -- and shuffles from the room, calling over his shoulder. "Just try to be quiet this time?"  
  
They never are.  
  
I takes a two out of three round (done three times because Sehun is determined), but Baekhyun wins every single one, grin growing more predatory the entire time, free hand wandering it's way up Sehun's thighs.  
  
"Not fair," Sehun whines, but then Baekhyun's got him pinned to the carpet, games and Jongin forgotten. His retorts past that die completely, mind hazy when Baekhyun kisses him impatiently, fingers sliding up underneath Sehun's shorts, tongue prodding at Sehun's open mouth.  
  
"You can top next time," Baekhyun murmurs, but the way he smiles against Sehun's mouth tells him Baekhyun has other plans; he always do.  
  
  
  
Sehun doesn't mind, likes being taken part by Baekhyun piece of piece, likes giving him the control he rarely has but craves. Sehun has an idea in mind as Baekhyun's fingers close around him and Baekhyun's lips attach themselves to Sehun's neck.  
  
He moans loudly, not even bothering to be quiet, head thrown back. Jongin should probably just join them next time.  
  
But now's not the time for thoughts of Jongin.  
  
Now's the time for Baekhyun panting hot on his skin, and Sehun squirming beneath him, legs spreading automatically as Baekhyun slips his hand between them.


End file.
